


A Hamster Called Han

by Kittyhawk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, drabble challenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shepard's hamster has escaped once again and she gets herself back up to catch him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Hamster Called Han

**Author's Note:**

> Shepard's hamster has escaped once again and she gets herself back up to catch him.

Kaidan glanced up in surprise from his meal as Shepard came barging into the mess, looking slightly disheveled.

“Garrus,” she said, apparently oblivious of his presence. At least that was what he hoped. It had only been several days since he had joined the Normandy again and, as happy as he was to be back, things were still awkward. “I need your help!”

Garrus pushed himself up and cast a short glance at Kaidan. They hadn’t spoken much since Cerberus attempted to gain control of the Citadel and Kaidan had found himself facing Shepard over the barrel of his pistol. His insides still churned at the thought.

Only now did Shepard turn her head and take notice of him. “Oh, Kaidan, sorry, I didn’t see you. You can come as well.”

She turned around, clearly expecting them to follow her, and headed to the elevator.

“I hope none of us has to go crawling through the ducts,” she commented over her shoulder.

“Shepard, what are we supposed to help you with and why should we go crawling through the ducts?” Garrus asked curiously. “That should be your job anyway as you’re the smallest of us three by far.”

“Shut up, Vakarian,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “Han escaped and we have to catch him before he finds some cables to chew on and gets electrocuted, poor guy.”

Garrus stopped dead in his tracks shaking his head.

“Who is Han?” Kaidan asked.

“Han Solo. My hamster,” came Shepard’s curt reply.

“He’s vicious.” Garrus explained turning to Kaidan. “The last time he got out after we came back from the Collector base we only caught him because apparently he likes the taste of turians and wouldn’t let go of my finger anymore after biting into it.”

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding me.”

“Don’t believe him, Kaidan. Han is a sweet little guy who is just a little adventurous. He probably only bit Garrus because he called him a flea-ridden varmint. He felt insulted.” Shepard defended the rodent.

“He’s a hamster, Shepard, he doesn’t understand what flea-ridden varmint means!” Kaidan almost chuckled at the exasperation in Garrus’ voice, but was glad he hadn’t when he saw the glare Shepard shot at the turian.

“He felt insulted,” she repeated firmly.  

“Why are we heading down to engineering?” Kaidan inquired. “Don’t you have his cage in your cabin?”

“I already searched my cabin and he likes being down in engineering,” she explained as the elevator came to a halt. They stepped into the corridor and proceeded into engineering, Shepard leading them down to the lower level.

She slowed down and whispered of her shoulder. “Maybe one of us should go to the other side so we can flank him.”

“Maybe we should’ve brought something to eat,” Kaidan countered. He watched as she plunged her hand into her pocket and pulled out an ration bar for biotics, unwrapped it and broke it into pieces. She handed him a piece.

“Don’t eat it, it’s his favorite flavor!” she remarked with a wink. It was lighthearted and teasing and shot through him like lightning as Kaidan glanced down at the bar. Cherry. It was _his_ favorite flavor and Shepard knew that very well. Instead of answering he hunched down in a corner, placing the piece of the ration bar at the edge of his reach on the floor.

They heard the soft patter of little feet as the rodent scuttled from his hiding place, disturbed by the sudden intrusion. Shepard lunged forward to grab the hamster, but he slipped easily from her grasp. Garrus was keeping back, Kaidan noted. He had to admit it was entertaining to watch Shepard chasing her hamster and listen to her trying to coax the rodent to come to her.

She stumbled over a box and let out a string of expletives as she barely managed to keep her balance. The hamster scurried towards Kaidan to get away from her and he activated his biotics, catching the elusive rodent in a stasis.

Shepard straightened her uniform and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. “Couldn’t you do that before I made a fool of myself, Alenko?”

Her hand curled around the hamster and Kaidan released the stasis. “Nope. I might’ve caught you in it and then you would’ve stumbled and blamed me for it. Didn’t want to risk that." He grinned. "And I can't believe you named your hamster after a Star Wars character. Anyway, you didn’t make a fool of yourself. Well, maybe a little. But a beautiful fool.” He clamped his mouth shut. He hadn’t wanted to say the last part. Kaidan didn’t miss the blush creeping up from her collar, though.

“Smart ass,” she muttered before turning her attention to Han, who was wriggling in her hand. “And you, you aren’t getting out of your cage for a week if you do this again!”


End file.
